


You are my world

by TheMaskedMun



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Wartime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 06:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15358179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaskedMun/pseuds/TheMaskedMun
Summary: It wasn't supposed to end like this, they were suppose to survive this war…..not die in it, Hellfire held a injured Gaster in his arms they both were injured but the skeleton had already begun falling.





	You are my world

**Author's Note:**

> Kiss 40: because the world is ending
> 
> The title should make it obvious on what I've done here

It wasn't supposed to end like this, they were suppose to survive this war…..not die in it, Hellfire held a injured Gaster in his arms they both were injured but the skeleton had already begun falling.

  
He couldn't find the words nor could Gaster so instead they shared a kiss as the battle around them continued as if they weren't there. “ _Y-You are my world do not forget that flame….p-please live on….for me?_ ” the skeleton manages out weakly after the two broke the kiss slowly, the elemental could only nod his head his voice had failed him and he couldn't stop the already falling tears as Gaster…..his lover his…..his soulmate…..his world became nothing more then dust.

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes this was short mostly because writers block so thats fun
> 
> Want a prompt idea  
> Go ahead and suggest it  
> On my tumblr
> 
> The-masked-mun.tumblr.com


End file.
